izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
LMX Presents: MOAR!?
~InvaderXeena~ You start?) *We can be our FHIF OCs.) *1:56 Really Big Hat Okay... Hm.... *1:56 ~InvaderXeena~ You can just call yours "Mr FHIF OC" until you have a name.) *Or you could call him Jake or something, I dunno.) *1:57 Really Big Hat XD *1:57 ~InvaderXeena~ But if you call him Jake, then you can give him a pet fish named Finn.) *1:57 Really Big Hat Hold on *Let me look up to see if I can find a name that means "gardian" *1:59 ~InvaderXeena~ Just name him Garidan.) *1:59 Really Big Hat Noooo *2:00 ~InvaderXeena~ (DGHJKSDHNJK WHY) *2:00 Really Big Hat BECAUSE *HOLD ON *I'M AT THE SITE NOW *IT WONT TAKE LONG *2:01 ~InvaderXeena~ DUDE) *2:02 Really Big Hat SKYLAR MAYBE? *2:02 ~InvaderXeena~ SKYLAR'S A CHICK NAME) *2:02 Really Big Hat IT MEANS PROTECTOR/SAFETY *NO, IT CAN BE BOTH *2:03 ~InvaderXeena~ EH, SURE, FINE SOUNDS COOL) *2:03 Really Big Hat OKAY *I'LL CHANGE IT LATER THOUGH *2:03 ~InvaderXeena~ YOU START) *2:03 Really Big Hat BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO MAKE YOU WAIT *OKAY, HOW? *2:03 ~InvaderXeena~ I DUNNO,) *2:04 Really Big Hat DANG *I'VE NEVER RPED FHIF BEFORE *UM... *SO I'M MAC, YOU'RE BLOO? *2:04 ~InvaderXeena~ YES) *I CAN ALSO BE COCO IF YOU WANT, SINCE SHE ONLY SAYS "COCO" XD) *No wait, don't tell me.) She spoke once in one of the episodes.) *Something other than "Coco") *2:05 Really Big Hat I don't think so... *2:05 ~InvaderXeena~ Kay Just start( *)*) *2:06 Really Big Hat Okay *2:06 ~InvaderXeena~ Do et) *2:06 Really Big Hat Okay *Um... *Mac: *walks into Foster's* *2:08 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: *randomly glomps Mac because LMX is completely braindead since this is her first time doing a FHIF RP so she kind of shares the same braindeadness as RBH* *(Bloo: Way to smash the wall, LMX.) (LMX: Oh be quiet.) *2:08 Really Big Hat Mac: *falls over* Hey Bloo *2:09 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: HI *2:09 Really Big Hat Mac: *gets up* So where is everybody? *2:10 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: I dunno. Doin' stuff. *2:10 Really Big Hat Mac: -.- Thank you for that description *2:10 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: You're welcome! *2:11 Really Big Hat Mac: -.- *2:11 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: 8D *2:11 Really Big Hat Mac: *walks around the room because RBH has no idea what to do next* *(If I introduce my OC then I gotta introduce me too) *(He's sorta my imaginary friend) *2:12 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: *Follows Mac around for a bit unil his non existent legs get tired, then jumps onto Mac's head, becoming his hat.* *(Yeah, so would I.) *(Same with Zenla, to be honest) *2:12 Really Big Hat Okay) *So, should we enter at the same time, or whatever...?) *2:13 ~InvaderXeena~ Yeah, I gyuess) *2:13 Really Big Hat Okay *doorbell rings* *2:13 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *from outside the door* DING DONG *2:13 Really Big Hat Frankie: *from upstairs* Mac, can you get that? *Mac: Yeah! *goes to answer the door* *2:14 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: *Falls off Mac's head* DUDE, DON'T GO SO FAST WHEN I'M ON YOUR HEAD *2:14 Really Big Hat Mac: *rolls eyes* Fine *2:14 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: *Gets up and runs next to him* *Wanna picture of Zenla?) *2:15 Really Big Hat Sure *2:15 ~InvaderXeena~ http://images.wikia.com/izshippingfanon/images/4/4a/Zenla.png ) *2:15 Really Big Hat Mac: *opens the door to see LMX, Zenla, RBH, and Skylar* *2:15 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX and Zenla: *In unison* HIIIII! *LMX: ... *Looks at Zenla* Zenla: ... *Looks at LMX* *Bloo: O3O *2:16 Really Big Hat RBH: Hi :3 *Mac: Oh hi. Who are you guys? *2:17 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I'm LMX, that's RBH, that's Zenla, and that's......Mr RBH's Friend *points at everyone by name* *2:17 Really Big Hat RBH: -.- His name is Skylar *brb *Gotta get my mom some pizza *2:18 ~InvaderXeena~ K) *LMX: Pff, I still say Skylar is a girl's name but whatevs *2:19 Really Big Hat Back *2:19 ~InvaderXeena~ YAY) *2:19 Really Big Hat RBH: -.- I don't care *2:20 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Good for you Zenla: GUIIISE! MAKE PANCAKES! NOT WAR! Or pasta, or cake, or anything foodish. Bloo: QUIT IT! You're making me hungry! D: *2:20 Really Big Hat Mac: Oh... Well, its nice to meet you guys. What can we do for you guys? *RBH: Oh... Well I don't know. LMX wanted to come here *2:22 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Dude, quit lying, we both did. *@RBH *2:23 Really Big Hat RBH: Nuh uh! *2:23 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Gets out a water spritzer thing* *2:23 Really Big Hat RBH: Stop! *Skylar: *blocks RBH* *2:24 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Dude, just quit lying. *"hmphs" and crosses arms* We BOTH wanted to come here. *Bloo: ...Kay... *2:24 Really Big Hat Mac: Okay.. so /why/ did you want to come here exactly? *2:25 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: We got bored and we wanted to come to the infamous Foster house. O3O *2:25 Really Big Hat Mac: Oh, okay. I see you guys have imaginary friends. That's cool. This is Bloo, my imaginary friend *2:26 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: *waves* LMX: I see that. Zenla: AWWWW! He's so cyuuuuuuuute! *swoops and picks up Bloo and hugs him* I just wanna hug him and squeeze himmm! Bloo: *can't breath* You're...crushing....meeeee... O-O Zenla: And he's funneh! *puts him down* (*shot so hard*) *Bloo: *Large gasp for air* *LMX: .3. *2:27 Really Big Hat Mac: *laughs* *2:27 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: IT ISN'T FUNNY...! *Falls over* *2:27 Really Big Hat RBH: Actually, this isn't /my/ imaginary friend. He's my little sister's *RBH: *self conscious that she's too old to have one* *2:28 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: LIAR *Playfully punches RBH in the arm lightly* *2:28 Really Big Hat RBH: Shut it! *2:28 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Actually, she's lying. Skylar is h-- *RBH covers my mouth* *Muffled speaking* *2:28 Really Big Hat RBH: LMX is delusional sometimes* *2:29 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Takes RBH's hand and sticks it in her mouth* I may be delusional sometimes, but Skylar is HER imaginary friend! *Zenla: AND I'M LMX'SSSSSSSSSSsssss *2:30 Really Big Hat Mac: That's fine. My mom thinks I'm too old to have an imaginary friend. *RBH: Yeah, but you're... how old, nine? I'm fourteen. Way too old to be having an imaginary friend *Mac: You're never too old! I don't plan on ever getting rid of Bloo! *RBH: I guess... *2:31 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I'M THE NINE YEAR OLD HERE. NOT HIM. And neither do I! I'm never getting rid of Zenla. *2:32 Really Big Hat RBH: Yeah yeah :3 *Mac: So why don't I give you guys a tour? *2:33 ~InvaderXeena~ Zenla: THAT WOULD BE NICE. *LMX: Come to think of it, you have more than one imaginary friend, RBH. *2:33 Really Big Hat RBH: Yeah, there's Liz *RBH: But Skylar's my guardian friend. *2:33 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Liz, Saf, Sol, and etc aren't just OCs. And neither are mine. We believe in them. We draw them. We PLAY wiff dem. *LMX: So technically, our OC's are our imaginary friends. *LMX: ...Wait, if our OCs are imaginary friends, does that mean OCs that get thrown away or get neglected go here...? *thinks about it* O_O oh god. Zenla: ...That is deep. *Zenla: DEEEEEEEEEEEEP *Bloo: *totally lost* *2:34 Really Big Hat RBH: Yeah, but Liz is the most real one *Mac: I don't know. Possibly. We have loads of friends here *2:35 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I have loads of friends sitting inside my computer right now. :3 *Bloo: ....Wat *LMX: Nothing. So, tour? *(Your go) *2:36 Really Big Hat Mac: Okay, come on. *motions them to the inside of the house* *2:36 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX and Zenla: *le go inside* *2:36 Really Big Hat RBH and Skylar: *follows* *2:37 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Wow, roomy. Zenla: It's sho BIGGGGGGG .O. *2:37 Really Big Hat Mac: *goes down the hallway* *2:37 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: DUDE, WAIT UP *Runs at Mac from behind, then jumps on his head* LMX and Zenla: *follow Mac and Bloo* *2:37 Really Big Hat Mac: Yeah, it sure is. One time, when Bloo first moved here, we got lost. *Mac: *stops* Yeah Bloo? *2:40 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: *scoffs* I wasn't lost, I just didn't know which way the...room...place......was... *2:40 Really Big Hat Mac: *rolls eyes* No, we were lost *2:44 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: Yeah, maybe YOU were lost. I wasn't lost. *LMX: XD *2:44 Really Big Hat Mac: If you weren't lost, then how come we couldn't find the dining room? *2:44 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: Because this place is HUGE! Duh. *Really Big Hat Mac: No, because we were lost *2:49 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: *Scoffs* LMX: Are you guise always leik dis? *2:50 Really Big Hat Mac: No, not /always/ *2:50 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: XD *2:51 Really Big Hat Mac: *enters the arcade* This is the arcade were all the friends play games. *RBH: Wow... *2:52 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: HOLY-- O_O *2:52 Really Big Hat Mac: Yeah, it's gotta be big for all of the friends to have fun *RBH: *climbs on Skylar's head* *2:52 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Woooowwwww *Zenla: *jawdrop* *2:53 Really Big Hat Mac: There's the TV over there, for game systems, and a couch for friends to sit on *2:54 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: How is this even POSSIBLE ._. *2:54 Really Big Hat Mac: Anything possible here *2:54 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: <-> *Really Big Hat RBH: Whoa... *Mac: But there's more to the house than just this, come on! *2:56 ~InvaderXeena~ Zenla: *sits on my head* *LMX: snhjsmk *falls over* *2:56 Really Big Hat RBH: Come on guys! @Zenla and LMX *2:57 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX and Zenla: *get up and le follow* *2:57 Really Big Hat Mac: *goes to the TV room where Ed, Wilt and Coco are watching TV* *2:58 ~InvaderXeena~ (You be the two guys, I be Cocoa, kay?) *Coco*) *wait, gotta blow nose) *Gimme a couple seconds) *SHBAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK) *2:59 Really Big Hat Okay *Wilt: *turns head over to Mac, Bloo, Skylar and the girls* Oh, hey Mac. Hey Bloo. Whose your friends? *Mac: This is RBH, LMX and their imaginary friends *3:00 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Holy cheesecake tall guy ._. *3:00 Really Big Hat Wilt: *chuckles* Yeah.. I guess *3:01 ~InvaderXeena~ Zenla: TAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!! O3O *Vloo: That's Wilt. He was ALWAYS tall. ^3^ *Bloo* *Really Big Hat Wilt: Yeah, I guess. I was imagined this way. *3:05 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Wow. *3:06 Really Big Hat Mac: Well, you've met Wilt, and that's Edwardo and that's Coco *points to each when he says their name* *3:06 ~InvaderXeena~ Coco: *Waves* *LMX: This place is AWESOME *3:07 Really Big Hat RBH: *crawls down from Skylar's head and walks over to Ed* You're a guardian friend aren't you? *Edwardo: *nods* *RBH: That's cool. My imaginary friend's a guardian friend too ^^ *3:09 ~InvaderXeena~ I think his name was Eduardo or something.) *3:09 Really Big Hat yes *YES *Sorry, I've always been bad at spelling *3:09 ~InvaderXeena~ XP) *LMX: *trying to start small talk* ....Soooo... *looks around for a second, then at Mac* Pretty.....pants. *(XDDDDDDDDD) *3:11 Really Big Hat Mac: ...Uh... thanks...? *3:11 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: You're welcome. ._. *3:12 Really Big Hat I'm half tempted to bring in Goo) *3:12 ~InvaderXeena~ (XD ) *Bloo: "Pretty pants" Smooth. *LMX: :U *3:13 Really Big Hat RBH: Or Liz *SDLKGHA;LKDGJAKLSDJF *3:13 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Or Liz who? *3:13 Really Big Hat WHY DID I PUT THAT AS A ROLE PLAY????? *3:14 ~InvaderXeena~ (XD JK) *3:14 Really Big Hat I DIDN'T MEAN TO *Or Liz) *3:15 ~InvaderXeena~ (*Shrugs* Lets just leave it at this for now.) *Bloo: *Looks at Mac's pants* Huh, she's right. Your pants ARE pretty. *3:16 Really Big Hat Mac: Shut up, Bloo! *Okay) *3:16 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: Geez, I was just trying to be nice. *3:17 Really Big Hat Mac: Uh huh *rolls his eyes* *3:17 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: What's "Uh huh" supposed to mean? *3:19 Really Big Hat Mac: *rolls eyes* Just forget *it *3:19 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: No seriously, what was that supposed to mean? *(Do I sense some slight BxM? *wiggly eyebrows*) *3:20 Really Big Hat Nooooooo! XD) *3:20 ~InvaderXeena~ (XDD) *3:20 Really Big Hat Mac: Geez, you can be so annoying! *3:20 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: You're no walk through a fresh meadow yourself. *Bloo: Well, sometimes. *3:21 Really Big Hat Mac: *rolls eyes* *XDD *3:21 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: And quit rolling your eyes so much, it makes you seem like some eye rolly thingy *3:22 Really Big Hat Mac: Don't tell me what to do. By technicality, I'm your father. *3:23 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: O.O *LMX: *Laughs* *3:23 Really Big Hat RBH: XD *(Which is why there's a screenshot of Bloo kissing Mac. It's okay because they're technically family) *3:24 ~InvaderXeena~ OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)\ *3:24 Really Big Hat YEAAAAAH_ *) *It's a very adorable relationship they have, actually ^^) *3:24 ~InvaderXeena~ (IKR) *Bloo: YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER *Flails arms and falls over* *3:26 Really Big Hat Mac: Technically yes, I am *3:26 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: NO YOU'RE NOOOOOOT *3:27 Really Big Hat Mac: Yes, I am *3:28 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo *LMX: XD *3:29 Really Big Hat RBH: Nice movie reference. I like it *3:29 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: ...Wuh...? *3:30 Really Big Hat RBH: You just referenced the famous movie, Star Wars *3:31 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: I never saw that movie. I saw Couch Wars though. *(*shot*) *3:31 Really Big Hat RBH: -.- *3:32 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: ..Still, you aren't my father @Mac *3:32 Really Big Hat RBH: I created you, therefore, I am *3:33 ~InvaderXeena~ (Nice typo.) *3:34 Really Big Hat What? *3:34 ~InvaderXeena~ ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: ..Still, you aren't my father @Mac 3:32 Really Big Hat RBH: I created you, therefore, I am *3:34 Really Big Hat DANGIT *AGKLJSD *Mac: *3:34 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: Dude, no you're not *3:36 Really Big Hat Mac: Fine, say whatever you want *3:37 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: Dude, shut up. LMX: Why am I enjoying this? XDDD *3:37 Really Big Hat RBH: The same reason why I am *RBH: o.o *RBH: LMX, that means we're mothers o.o *3:38 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I'M NOT READY!!! D: *3:39 Really Big Hat RBH: I dunno... Skylar's more like a parent to me, than me being a parent to him *RBH: But Liz is definitely a child -.- *3:40 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Zenla's just a....Zenla. *Looks at Zenla who's talking with Coco* Zenla: Zenla? Zenla zenla zenla! Coco: Coco. Coco coco coco! LMX: ...I will never understand that girl. *Bloo: ..*snickers* Pretty pants... *3:40 Really Big Hat Mac: *punches Bloo in the side* Shut up! *3:40 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: Ow! XDDD *Bloo: You do have pretty pants though XD *(Am I being a good Bloo? 8D) *3:41 Really Big Hat Yes XD) *Mac: -.- *3:44 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: *skips around singing* Mac has pretty pants! Mac has pretty pants!~ *LMX: *Laughs* *Your go) *3:44 Really Big Hat Mac: Shut up, Bloo! *3:45 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: Mac has pretty paaaaaaaants!~ *3:45 Really Big Hat Mac: Bloo! Shut up! *3:45 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: Noooo! *3:45 Really Big Hat Mac: Yes! *3:46 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: NEVERRRRR! EVEN IF YOU ARE MY BIOLOGICAL FATHER!--I really just wanna jump off a cliff after saying that--MAC HAS PRETTY PAAAANTS *LMX: XDDDDDDDDDD *3:46 Really Big Hat Mac: Urrgh! *tackles Bloo* *3:46 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: MAC HAS PRETT--JDKL *3:47 Really Big Hat RBH: XDD *3:47 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: GET OFFA ME, PRETTY PANTS McBIOLOGICAL FATHER *LMX: Smooth *3:48 Really Big Hat Mac: Not until you stop that! *3:48 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: I WON'T STOP THAT UNTIL YOU GET OFFA ME *3:48 Really Big Hat Mac: Well I guess we're at a dilemma, aren't we? *3:49 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: Yes, yes we are....Pretty Pants. *3:49 Really Big Hat Mac: Stop that! *3:50 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: NEVER *3:50 Really Big Hat Mac: *pins Bloo down* *3:51 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: Geez, you're strong for somebody who wears pretty pants. *3:51 Really Big Hat Mac: Stop! *3:51 ~InvaderXeena~ (I laughed so hard) *Bloo: I coulda said skiiiirttttts~ *3:53 Really Big Hat Mac: BLOO! *3:54 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: 8D *~InvaderXeena~ *Bloo: Yeah, just be thankful I didn't say skirts. *4:00 Really Big Hat XDDD WHY? *Mac: Shut up! *4:00 ~InvaderXeena~ (DUDE, I WOULD BE EMKBARASSED TOO IF I HAD SOME RANDOM BLUE THING RUNNING AROUND THE ROOM SAYING I WEAR PRETTY PANTS XDDDDD) *Bloo: No, I think I'll keep talking. *4:01 Really Big Hat XDDD *Mac: -.- *4:01 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: Okay you're cutting the circulation of my arms, get off now *4:01 Really Big Hat Mac: Only if you stop saying that! *4:01 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: Duuuudeeeee D: *Bloo: But you really do have pretty pants!! D: Bloo: ....I wonder if you'd look good in a skirt. (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I HAD TO!) *4:03 Really Big Hat Mac: Uh, I don't. Remember my birthday two years ago -.- *4:04 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: Dude that was two years ago. You've grown. It'd look funnier. Especially if we got a small one XD *(I'm going a little OOC but screw you) *4:05 Really Big Hat Mac: Shut up! *4:06 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: *Somehow gets up somehow* Nah, I need a skirt. But thanks for the offer! *runs away giggling* *4:06 Really Big Hat Mac: BLOO! *4:07 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: CAN'T HEAR YOU, I'M OVER HERE NOW *4:07 Really Big Hat Mac: -.- *crosses arms* He's not worth my time *4:07 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: That was really funny though. XD *4:08 Really Big Hat Mac: -.- *4:08 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Sooo...What did you mean by your birthday two years ago? *4:08 Really Big Hat http://www.fosters-home.com/screengrabs/4/406-0021.jpg *4:08 ~InvaderXeena~ (Hey, was that actually an episode?) *4:08 Really Big Hat This show's messed *Yes, *That's the image *4:09 ~InvaderXeena~ ....Holy crap) *What episode was it?) *4:09 Really Big Hat Mac: -.- Bloo replaced my towel while I was in the shower so I had to wear a tutu -.- *I Only Have Surprise for You *4:09 ~InvaderXeena~ HAH. I love how his brother is covering his mum's face.) *LMX: *Stiffled laughter* *4:09 Really Big Hat XD Yeah *4:09 ~InvaderXeena~ (Oh my god. I just had a thought.) *4:10 Really Big Hat Mac: It's not funny! *What? *4:10 ~InvaderXeena~ (Imagine, if you will, Mac.) *4:10 Really Big Hat Okay *4:10 ~InvaderXeena~ (Now, imagine him in a maid's outfit.) *4:10 Really Big Hat XDDDDDD *4:10 ~InvaderXeena~ (XDDDDDDDDDD) *LMX: Yeah...Yeah... XDDDDDD *(Your go) *4:13 Really Big Hat Okay *Mac: Seriously! It's not funny! *Mac: He invited everyone from school and everything! -.- *4:14 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: That sounds funny to me....XD *LMX: I mean maybe not to you, but to everyone else... *LMX: Heh.......So....... *Silence fills the room* *4:15 Really Big Hat Mac: -.- *4:15 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: ..... *silence in the room* *4:16 Really Big Hat hold on *Anyway *4:16 ~InvaderXeena~ Im already here Dont get your panties in a knto) *4:16 Really Big Hat XD *4:16 ~InvaderXeena~ ...MAC IN PANNTIES!) *4:17 Really Big Hat XDDDDDD *4:17 ~InvaderXeena~ Continue.) *4:17 Really Big Hat But Mac calls Mr. Herriman and told him that he wouldn't be able to make it today, because he had to help his mom pack up their stuff, because they were moving. *Herriman aloud it because Mac called first *So Bloo starts to freak out because if Mac moves then he wouldn't be able to visit Foster's anymore and Bloo would be put up for adoption *The next day, Mac comes over *4:19 ~InvaderXeena~ aand?) *4:19 Really Big Hat And Bloo wants to make Mac's last day at Foster's the best day ever *But he can't think of anything special, because he's done everything *And Mac wants to do stuff with other people. Stuff he's never done before *So, Bloo keeps bugging him, and not acting like himself, and Mac acts whats wrong *Bloo says how he wanted to make it his best day ever since he's moving and won't be able to be there anymore *And Mac's all confused *Mac then says that he's not moving towns, but he's moving apartments *So Bloo gets confused and asks why Mac wanted to do stuff he's never done before, and why he said that Foster's would never be the same again after he moves *So he explains *It turns out that Mac is moving into his neighbor Louise's apartment *And Louise is moving into a house that doesn't allow imaginary friends *So Cheese is moving into the house *Just after that, Cheese comes in *And it turns out that he's moving into Bloo's room *... I can't remember exactly what's said after that, *But then they undraw the house, and reverse the music *And then the screen is white *And all you here is Cheese saying *"Kay, bye doggies" *The End *4:24 ~InvaderXeena~ ._.) *Deep.) *Anyway, RP.) *SILENCE FILLS THE ROOM* *4:25 Really Big Hat RBH: Meow *4:25 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: *walks back in* I couldn't find a skirt. *4:26 Really Big Hat Mac: Good *4:27 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: Not for me! D: *4:27 Really Big Hat Mac: Exactly *4:28 ~InvaderXeena~ Bloo: *crosses arms* *4:29 Really Big Hat brb *4:31 ~InvaderXeena~ k *4:31 Really Big Hat back *4:31 ~InvaderXeena~ yay) *4:31 Really Big Hat RBH: Soooo *4:32 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Looks around* Nice place. You live here? @Mac and Bloo *4:32 Really Big Hat Mac: Well, Bloo does. I don't. *4:32 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: SO where do you live? @Mac *4:33 Really Big Hat Mac: I live in an apartment down the street and around the block with my mom and older brother. *4:34 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I live in an apartment too! With just my mom and Zenla though. Sometimes RBH comes to visit. *LMX: Sometimes alone, sometimes with Skylar :3 *4:34 Really Big Hat RBH: And sometimes with Liz. You can't forget Liz *4:34 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: And sometimes even with Gia. *4:35 Really Big Hat RBH: Yeah *4:35 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Sometimes, we even stage little sleepovers with each other and our imaginary friends and OCs. and we do FUN stuff at those sleepovers. *LMX: You know, games, popcorn, horror movies, etc etc *4:35 Really Big Hat Mac: That's cool *4:35 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: So, now what? *4:36 Really Big Hat RBH: *shrugs* *4:36 ~InvaderXeena~ RBH, rp page) *4:36 Really Big Hat Mac: I can introduce you guys to some of the friends here *Okay *4:36 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Okie *4:36 Really Big Hat Mac: Great! Come on! *4:36 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: OKIE *4:37 Really Big Hat RBH and Skylar: *follows* *4:37 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX and Zenla: *follows* *Bloo: WAIT UP *follow them* *4:39 Really Big Hat Mac: *goes into a room* This is Bloppy Pants, Fluffer Nutter, Yogi Boo Boo and Jackie. They're all members of this super cool band. Well... all but Jackie *4:39 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Hi there *4:40 Really Big Hat Fluffer: Hi *Jackie: Yo *Yogi Boo Boo: What's up? *4:41 ~InvaderXeena~ You forgetting somebody) *4:41 Really Big Hat Bloppy Pants is shy *4:41 ~InvaderXeena~ Ah) *4:42 Really Big Hat Even though he's the singer) *4:42 ~InvaderXeena~ Ooh) *LMX: The sky. *4:42 Really Big Hat Everyone except for Jackie: *laughs* *Your turn *4:48 ~InvaderXeena~ Sorry, getting popsicle) *LMX: *4:48 Really Big Hat It's okay *4:48 ~InvaderXeena~ Are there any more FHIF pastas?) *4:49 Really Big Hat No, I don't think so *But there's tones about Imaginary friends in general *4:49 ~InvaderXeena~ FRAPPE-CHINO) *4:49 Really Big Hat .... *4:50 ~InvaderXeena~ yOUR GO) *4:50 Really Big Hat Everyone except for Jackie: *laughs* *4:50 ~InvaderXeena~ No, I posted.) *LMX: *4:51 Really Big Hat RBH: So you guys are in a band? *Fluffer: Yeah. Pizza Part *4:51 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Pizza Part? *4:52 Really Big Hat *Party *Dangit typos *Fluffer: No. Pizza /Party/ *4:52 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Not my fault RBH can't spell *4:53 Really Big Hat RBH: *slaps LMX* *4:53 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: SNDJKLXHGWJNK! *LMX: DUDE! *4:54 Really Big Hat RBH: Yes? *4:54 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: DON'T DO THAT! Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Semi-Stories Category:LMX's Pages Category:LMX Presents: Category:LMX's Semi-Stories Category:Funny Category:Fun times Category:Crossover Roleplays Category:Pretty Pants Category:~InvaderXeena~